


Like a Stone Falling Through the Wind

by The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie



Series: New Spirit City (Humanized AU) [7]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie/pseuds/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man these titles kind of suck don't they</p><p>I'm so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Stone Falling Through the Wind

                Percival watched the sun rise from the roof of his apartment building as his coffee became more and more lukewarm.  He heard the faint _whoosh_ and the scraping of ratty flip-flops on old concrete, but didn’t turn around.  A familiar presence moved beside him, smelling vaguely of sandalwood and other things that burn.

                “’sup.”  Lewis Washington leaned against the rooftop railing, assuming the same position as Percy, elbows against the metal, staring towards the sun.

                “Not much,” Percy responded, taking a sip of his coffee with both hands, arms bending at the elbow.

                “Word.”  Lewis nodded a little.

                The two stood in silence for a moment.

                “You’re not here for a run,” Percy stated.  A morning meeting like this was not unusual for the two Toa; sometimes Lewis would join Percy in a morning run if Lewis had stayed up all night again and if Percy caught him in time.  But today wasn’t one of those days.

                “Nope.”  Lewis shook his head almost imperceptibly, his long dreadlocks shifting slightly beneath his hood.

                Percy took another sip of coffee to keep his hands from shaking slightly.  It had been a few days since he had gone to Sir Korman Peterson Kelley’s apartment and slept there.  He still felt the sting of smashing Orlis’s heart into a million pieces, but he could tell it was beginning to deaden.

                “I’m gonna take a wild guess an’ say you don’t really wanna talk about it.”

                It was Percy’s turn to say “nope.”

                “Welp.”  Lewis reached his arm across Percy’s back and grasped his far shoulder.  “’s rough.”  The arm lingered.

                Percy took a sharp breath.  “Yup.  It is.”  He turned to place his coffee cup on the table beside him.  “I should really-”

                Lewis had casually let his hand trail off Percy’s shoulder as he turned, and as the Toa of Stone began to move away, the spindly fingers of Lewis Washington trickled down Percy’s back, sending a shiver down his spine.  Percy stopped, his breath caught in his throat.  He turned to face Lewis.

                Lewis threw a casual glance over his shoulder and smiled his lazy smile.  His electric green eyes caught the morning light in ways they shouldn’t have and Percy felt his heart pound a little harder.

                “…what,” he began, moving closer.  Why was that so electric?

                Lewis turned his body so he was leaning against the rooftop’s wall.  His smile stretched a little further, becoming more crooked.

                Percy swallowed.  His mouth was dry.

                Lewis reached up to Percy’s face, his fingertips pushing the bristles on the side of Percy’s head.  “Your hair’s getting long outside your mohawk, dude.”

                Percy subconsciously let his hand drift up to meet Lewis’s.  Their fingers interlocked.  Lewis’s eyes moved from his hand to meet Percy’s.  They had a sort of earthen benevolence to them.  They were the last thing Percy remembered seeing before he fell into a kiss with the Flyboy.  He felt a hand around his waist, pulling him close.  Their tongues writhed in each other’s mouths, each eager for a taste of the other.  Percy vaguely remembered pulling his hand through ratty dreads before they both moved to the old futon Percy had moved up to the roof when he got it.

                Percy fell on his back against the old fabric.  Past Lewis, he could see the early morning sky, already beginning to turn blue.  But Lewis soon filled his vision and he closed his eyes again.  The tongues dueled valiantly again, this time with more fervor, and the hands joined in on the fun.  Percy unzipped the ratty green hoodie Lewis wore and found, unsurprisingly, a bare chest underneath.  Lewis leaned back, straddling his quarry, and allowed Percy a better view of his shallow chest.  Percy instantly picked out the small patch of chest hair right on the sternum.  It could hold not a candle against the layer of fur Orlis Newton had boasted.  But Orlis was quickly forced out of his head again as Lewis leaned down once more and the War for Oral Dominance continued.  However, Lewis conceded defeat as he began to work his way down Percy’s body.  (When had his tank top come off?)  Percy watched for a bit, then could no longer, for his back had arched involuntarily.  It seemed Percy’s tongue had only been a warm-up for Lewis’s, as it soon moved on to a more, ah, _interesting_ adversary.

                Things went and things often do in situations like these, until they stopped and Lewis rested his head on Percy’s chest.  Percy watched the clouds move by, his hand idly toying with a thick dread.

                Percy reflected equally idly on the events that had just transpired, hoping he wouldn’t see Orlis’s face in the clouds, like some sick metaphor the Great Being sent his way, reminding him that yes, he had broken up with Orlis and that yes, he had just had one Hell of a rebound.

                The two lay there for about an hour, Percy allowing Lewis some sleep because the Toa of Air probably hadn’t gotten much the night before.  A sharp and sudden buzz jolted Percy back to reality and Lewis shifted slowly, his hand reaching for his pocket as he straightened up.

                “Wha…?  Yeah, yeah.  No, yeah, I hear you, man,” he said as Percy slid his legs out from beneath their captor.  “On my way.”  Lewis poked at his phone and slid it back into his pocket.  Rubbing his face, he said “Duty calls.”

                Percy nodded, wordlessly buttoning his pants again.  After he finished, he asked “Need any help?”

                “Nah, man, I got this,” Lewis said, smiling sleepily.  “Catch ya later.”  With that, he got up, slid on his Miru, got a running start, and leapt off the rooftop, back towards his home district.

                Percival watched him go.


End file.
